


摩纳哥小男孩的暗恋转正历程

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 美女逃离法拉利魔爪啦现在看乐扣真是越看越惨就给小男孩尝点甜头吧（）*部分情节虚构*设定在2019年*是我最爱的绿茶44和别扭小男孩乐扣环节主线是165，445/35/75/机长提及，554是助攻（大概），注意避雷。全围场都爱美女，我就是混乱邪恶之王。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	摩纳哥小男孩的暗恋转正历程

法拉利的两位车手队内关系不和的事实几乎是摆在明面上的，围场内外每一个人都感受得到他们之间的那点微妙，连难得同屏的车队采访看上去都显得有点“被迫营业”的味道。  
维特尔能感觉到这个男孩对他有点莫名的敌意，他说不上来为什么，只是随意猜测年轻男孩们或许都会有点好胜心之类的奇怪情绪。开始的时候只是刘易斯在某次拜访的时候顺口提了一句，那时候他的新队友来得还不算久，他们的相处从一开始就称不上多——也并不算奇怪，只是和维特尔以往的任何搭档比起来都冷淡了不少。他在啤酒滑进喉咙的过程中咀嚼了片刻英国人的话——“你的新队友看上去好像和你不大对付”——可能是代沟吧，他说，毕竟是年轻人。  
但表面上一切都相安无事，法拉利会给他们安排些赛余用于调剂的小节目——回答各种各样的提问或者一起做点小手工什么的，但队内资源隐隐地开始有了倾向，倒不难猜，毕竟年轻的那位合约至少持续到2024年。  
后来好像他们突然针锋相对了起来，德国人觉得有些摸不着头脑，也许是那两次双退引起的，或者是他不怎么乐意给对方让车。但他只是照常过着他自己的日子，偶尔溜达到奔驰的P房去在TOTO的眼皮底下顺手摸几把他们的车，间或在没什么人注意到的时候钻进雷诺3号车手的房间里，又或者和总同他争夺积分榜首的英国人碰杯侃天，并在搭乘Kimi的私人飞机时从他手上咬走一大口梦龙——总之，没有什么刻意和小辈们增加相处时间的表示，但也没什么别的意思，他用对待所有其他人的态度对待他的新队友，非要说特别的，除了赛场上同队间的竞争关系并无其他。  
关于这个，维特尔的逻辑非常简单，从他的第一个澳洲男友开始就已经在他的行为上展现地淋漓尽致——  
We're racing, I'm faster, so I win.

但这个男孩的确很有天赋。这种想法有时会突然撞进他的脑海里，在他看着喷涂着16号的大红跑车在赛道上驰骋的时候。  
但不可否认，在勒克莱尔坐在他的副驾上强调自己的年龄时，维特尔确实奇异地感受到了一丝微妙。但他只是笑了笑，把歌给切成了另一首——毕竟，谁会真正跟比自己小了10岁的年轻男孩计较呢。  
但那天晚上他的房间门口被摆上了几张唱片，是他喜欢的风格，“七八十年代的风格”。  
维特尔不知道是谁送的，他在脑子里过了一遍可能会送他礼物的人，最后耸了耸肩，把被打了个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结的唱片收进了他的房间。

勒克莱尔第一次跟维特尔近距离接触是在法拉利的青训营，他们还有张合影，只隔了两个人的距离。他偷偷把那张照片给洗了出来，用了个大红的相框，摆在他的书桌上。后来他去了索伯，再后来他替了Kimi的位置穿上了相片里的那身赛车服，这张照片就跟着他飞遍了全世界，并被摆在每一个赛道边的法拉利房间的桌面上——当然，它并不见客。  
兰多·诺里斯是第一个发现这张照片的，那天他没打招呼就跑来了勒克莱尔的房间，然后迅速越过手忙脚乱的摩纳哥人从没来得及拉上的行李箱边缘漏出的一角拽出了满框的红。  
“我还以为你和维特尔关系不好呢。”  
目光敏锐的英国人一眼就抓住了重点，下一刻他满脸写着“I understand”挤眉弄眼地揽住了房间主人的肩。  
“你知道，我桌上也放了一张和卡洛斯的合影。”

那天排位赛后的发布会汉密尔顿被两位大红夹在中间，这种场景在Kimi还没去阿尔法罗密欧时就经常出现，他和维特尔的小动作一直不少，冰人总是几乎保持静止直到发布会结束。勒克莱尔不太习惯这种氛围，但他身边的杆位持有者的上半身几乎要往另一侧倾斜过去，摩纳哥人直视着前方，努力绷住嘴角有点僵硬的微笑。在维特尔主动替刘易斯挡掉记者刁钻的发问时他几乎觉得自己要绷不住了，还被红色赛车服覆盖着的腿不小心碰倒了边上的水杯，顺带撞歪了汉密尔顿的。后者终于往这边投来了一个目光，奔驰车手的眼神从歪斜在地面的瓶子上移到另一位法拉利车手年轻的脸上停留了片刻，这时候维特尔结束了他对于“怎么看待目前的队友关系”的官方回答，刘易斯又转过了头。  
没人理会并排倒在地上的两个水瓶，那天晚上维特尔隐约听到了对面传来砸东西的声音，这时候下午坐在他身边的家伙正操在他的身体里。德国人惊了惊，他想也许是沉不住气的年轻人没法压抑在最后一圈被他超车抢走第二的愤怒，而很显然汉密尔顿也注意到了那点不寻常的声响，英国人几乎是反射性地联想到了发布会上的小细节，然后咬住了维特尔的耳垂。  
“你觉得他可能是喜欢你吗——夏尔·勒克莱尔？”  
“不，他看起来讨厌我。”

勒克莱尔并不讨厌维特尔，一点也不。  
相反的，他从很早就开始注意这个比他大了十岁的德国男人——当然，没有谁不注意从小红牛崛起的“四冠王”，但夏尔发现自己对他的崇拜里逐渐混进了点其他的东西，他开始幻想一些他那个年纪的男孩该幻想却又不应当幻想的画面，他的一些梦境里出现了维特尔的脸。  
当然，没人知道这个摩纳哥大男孩心里那点隐秘的想法，哪怕是他那些成天厮混在一块的同辈朋友们，没人在看见他牵着女朋友的手时会怀疑他不是直的，对勒克莱尔而言，幻想只会是幻想。  
为了掩饰他那些只应该待在最黑暗的角落里的对现任队友的欲望，他几乎在进入法拉利的第一天就不自觉地和维特尔保持距离，他怕自己不小心露出什么破绽，然后一切都会无法收场。  
直到他第一次注意到奔驰的44号车手溜进了他对面的房间。  
在以前的采访里他就看出来维特尔和刘易斯的关系并不差，但他没往这方面想过，因为——老天，维特尔和每个人看上去关系都不错，汉密尔顿、里卡多、莱肯宁，甚至偶尔回来做采访的马克·韦伯。当然，年轻人们也都很喜欢他。  
其实勒克莱尔并不太介意维特尔和他的竞争，在围场没有哪个车队不存在竞争，就算是诺里斯和赛恩斯偶尔也会因为这个产生点小矛盾，但他们总是会很快和好，所以，就算是维特尔紧急关门导致他们一起飞出了赛道，他也并没有不高兴很久（大概）。  
所以当然，他对于维特尔在最后一圈把他甩进后视镜里的行为只小小的不乐意了一下，并且那点称不上什么情绪波动的不乐意在发布会结束之后就已经烟消云散了。  
——真正让他感到愤怒的是挡在他们中间的奔驰车手，尤其是他今天又钻进了法拉利的房间，并且，他们今天没关好门。  
仅仅隔了一条过道的16号车手在打开他的房间门的瞬间就注意到了一些奇怪的声音，下一秒他返回了屋里，呆坐在了床边。

勒克莱尔已经完全忘记了自己刚刚打算做什么，短短的两秒已经让他完全意识到了对面那扇门后究竟在进行些怎样的活动，他的目光落在了自己正对面那张被红色填满的照片上，下一刻它被重重摔在了门边的墙面上。  
法拉利的这层楼隔音效果应当是不错的，但是他对面的门被留了条不容易让人注意到的小缝，噪音的制造者又掉在了没铺绒毯的那块地面上，大红的木质相框上蜿蜒开几条彰示了主人的愤怒的裂缝。  
但那天开始他突然觉得自己的一些想法也许可见天日了。

唱片事件就发生在不久之后，当然，是车队安排的一些“增进队友感情”的小节目。在强调年龄的单词出口的瞬间他就有点后悔，勒克莱尔不知道是不是之前的那点酸涩还堵在心里，他最近对维特尔的态度甚至比之前更糟——虽然后者看上去并不是太介意，但大家都看出来法拉利队内的氛围在有些时候几乎是骤然到达冰点，赛道上的缠斗也充斥着不少火药味——所以大概率上，车队安排这些也是出于对此方面的考虑。  
在年轻车手回到房间换下他的红色POLO衫时后悔就席卷了他的脑海，我明明是打算跟他缓和关系以创造机会的，勒克莱尔想，至少不应该是这样。  
然后他换上了连帽衫和墨镜，迅速跑到了迈凯伦的房间把正在和西班牙人玩拼字游戏的兰多·诺里斯拽出了酒店。  
谁让兰多因为某一次对CoD*迫切的渴望和该死的好奇心和敏锐的判断力成为了这个世界上唯一一个知道他的好兄弟勒克莱尔暗恋队友的人。  
然后他们带着那些现在被摆在维特尔房间里的唱片回来了，而想出这个主意的家伙甚至忘记在他亲手打的蝴蝶结边上留下一字半语。  
——夏尔·勒克莱尔，出生于1997年的现役法拉利车手，追人白痴。

试图跟队友搞好关系的摩纳哥人近来感到十分苦恼，他努力让自己对维特尔的态度更好一点，但事实是他们能够相处的时间好像越来越少——除了法拉利给他们安排的那些对着小活动之外几乎没有——这意味着他除了对着摄像机假笑之外什么都做不了。  
还意味着维特尔的私人时间里其他人出现的频率越来越高。  
其实那天之后勒克莱尔没再碰见半点那方面的蛛丝马迹，无论是和谁，维特尔看上去和之前没什么区别，他还是会四处去别家车队的P房“串门”，跟其他他熟悉的人勾肩搭背，一切都很正常。但勒克莱尔控制不住自己在刘易斯挤进维特尔的采访镜头里时攥紧他的拳头。

兰多给他的建议是送礼物，但不知道为什么在这方面有点腼腆的摩洛哥小孩总是别扭地不留下任何表明身份的字条。他不太会选礼物，这一点挺显而易见的，因为没有人会给连社交账号都没注册的德国“老”男人送使命召唤的游戏光盘。  
这天他们的“任务”是拍摄一个勒克莱尔老师的法语小课堂，很贴合他们所在的法国站的主题。出乎夏尔意料的是维特尔大部分都说得很好听，但他还是矜持的给了对方的第一次尝试一个8分——过高会让学生骄傲，过低不利于自信的建立，非常好的心态揣摩，勒克莱尔老师。  
他们那天的小活动顺利和融洽得有些令人意外，收工的时候勒克莱尔不经意将目光落在了维特尔横在外面的腿上，突然觉得喉头紧了紧。

那天他特地买了本法语版的《教你如何说法语》放到对面的房间门口，并贴心地在封面的右下角画了个小小的笑脸，在精心准备之后我们的摩洛哥大男孩蹑手蹑脚地来到另一扇法拉利车手的门前，但在他蹲下的瞬间，他看见一双运动鞋出现在他的眼前。  
这至少可以排进是夏尔·勒克莱尔人生最尴尬的瞬间的前三名。  
维特尔拉开了门。

一开始礼物的接收者确实有点摸不清是谁在他门口留下了这些东西，Kimi每一次的“惊喜”都让维特尔觉得自己回到了在床头挂圣诞袜子的十岁，而无论是刘易斯还是里卡多都不会用这种诡异的风格和方式给他赠礼，在收到那张游戏光盘的时候他甚至觉得这是什么人奇怪的恶作剧。  
但同样奇怪的是维特尔并没有扔掉那些稀奇古怪的东西，他甚至开始觉得有些有趣，并在空闲时猜测下一次神秘人会在什么时候给他留下些什么。  
要说是什么时候发现是勒克莱尔的，大概是某一次上楼的时候撞见了他慌慌张张跑回自己房间的背影吧。那天他的房间门口躺着一罐水果糖，而他在下午的采访里刚刚顺口提过自己小时候很喜欢这种产自这一站赛道所在地的糖果。  
本来他没打算拆穿的，并不算太严肃古板的德国人甚至还挺享受这个小秘密维系的过程——但他听见门口的动静时以为是里卡多，后者刚刚给他发送了夜跑的邀请短信。  
空气有那么一瞬间凝固了起来，空旷的走廊里像是回荡着夏尔咽口水的声音，然后维特尔首先打破了这个沉默。  
你想和我睡觉吗？他问。

当然那天他是在雷诺过的夜，毕竟对丹尼尔的应允在前。但他走之前拍了拍他队友的肩膀，并对那本全法语的法语教程表示了感谢。  
“有机会你应该亲自再教教我。”  
当这句话飘进勒克莱尔的耳朵里并在三秒以后被完全反应过来的时候，维特尔已经一身运动装下楼了。

接下来的一周一切顺利，法拉利二位车手的相处照常，就像之前在维特尔房间门口的小插曲只是夏尔的一场梦境。所有人都猜到了德国站法拉利车队会为大家带来的德语小课堂，但是让勒克莱尔没想到的是，维特尔老师的给分真的很严格，严格到让他觉得自己的德语之路坎坷得就像上墙的斯帕一号弯*。  
但是那天晚上维特尔敲响了他房间的门，德国人抿着嘴笑了一下，手里拿着那本角落画了个小笑脸的书。

他们做了爱，当然，没有任何一个正常人可以拒绝自己的暗恋对象提出“读对一句话就亲一下”的要求，32岁的德国男人盘着腿坐在22岁的摩洛哥男孩的床上，勒克莱尔盯着对面人开合的嘴唇，不等第一个单词读完就亲了上去。  
维特尔在换气的间隙半呛着笑意指责他作弊，然后迎来了更加疾风骤雨的亲吻。年轻人所把控的节奏和其他所有人都不同，维特尔对于自己这么快地接受了和这个比自己小了整整十岁的青年做爱这件事感到也有些不可思议，勒克莱尔看上去像个初尝禁果的愣头青似的，但他学的很快。  
就像他开赛车那样，是个天才。维特尔没头没脑地想。

于是法拉利两位车手的关系在2019年的下半部分里迅速地回温了，带裂痕的红色相框被换成了全新的——但年轻人不太好的一点在于他过强的占有欲，并且他的话实在有点太多了。所以在外人看来他们和以前并没有太大的区别，每个人都觉得这是队内竞争导致的结果，但没人知道“被迫营业”时微妙的气氛一般来自于一场会导致好些天冷战的吵架（并且多数时候是勒克莱尔单方面的）。  
——汉密尔顿和诺里斯是围场里唯二知道法拉利“内斗”真相的人了，大概。

**Author's Note:**

> *CoD：Call of Duty，使命召唤，乐扣和兰多直播过的游戏  
> *梗是乐扣的stupid快乐弯


End file.
